Amortentia
by Schlaf
Summary: [Confession sequel]—Citrus dan lemon, sangat berbeda dengan bau orang yang dia sukai [Young!Hogwarts Founders] [Requested by Chang Mui Lie]/warning: typo, plot maksa, non baku, gaje, abal dll. Mohon semua kekurangannya dimaklumi/Mind to RnR? Don't be a silent reader, please


**Amortentia**

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

Requested by **Chang Mui Lie**

Sangat disarankan membaca prequel-nya; **Confession**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

* * *

"Helga,"

"Ya?"

"Aku suka pada Rowena."

Helga mendongakkan wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca, sebelah alisnya ia tarik ke atas "... Apa? Tolong ulangi lagi,"

"Aku suka Rowena," ulang Godric Gryffindor—pemuda bersurai merah bergelombang yang tengah curhat itu.

Helga Hufflepuff—sang tempat curhat—hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kalau aku jadi dia, kamu sudah aku tendang dan berkata 'Sori, gak level' padamu,"

"Tapi kamu bukan Rowena,"

"'Kan kalau aku jadi dia. Bego banget sih,"

Sebenarnya Helga sakit hati.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

"GODRIC! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau menghancurkan ramuan buatan kami, Bodoh!"

Helga mengehentikan aktivitas yang tengah dilakukannya—memotong apel—saat mendengar seruan-seruan samar dari salah satu ruangan di kastil Hogwarts itu. Dengan berat hati, dia beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut—sedikit khawatir.

Ketika dia mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka lebar, dia dapat melihat Godric yang tengah nyungsep dengan manis, Rowena dan Salazar yang memakai masker dan jas putih—mirip ilmuwan, begitu kata para muggle.

Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, setengah takut setengah khawatir. Memandang sekeliling, dia menemukan kuali terjatuh dengan cairan merah muda berceceran di lantai "Ada apa ini? Berantakan sekali."

Rowena menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Godric "Si Bodoh ini seenaknya menghancurkan ramuan baru ciptaan kami sendiri. Entah apa yang dimasukkannya ke dalam kuali tapi yang pasti ramuan kami berubah buruk—jadi _Amortentia_."

Salazar mendelik tajam ke arah Godric. Meski mereka adalah sahabat karib, tetap saja Godric itu bodoh dan menyebalkan.

Wangi _Amortentia _menyeruak ke dalam penciuman mereka. Entah wangi apa yang dicium mereka, tapi wangi yang dicium Helga, baginya, sangatlah unik.

Wangi citrus dan lemon—sangat harum dan menenangkan, entah bagaimana. Sangat berbeda dengan bau Godric yang memang biasanya nempel dengan Helga—bau kubangan lumpur dan tanah.

_Kenapa bisa begitu?_

Helga pun tak dapat menjawabnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Helga terus-menerus mengepel lantai Great Hall—tanpa sihir, sesuai hukuman Salazar atas kejadian apik beberapa hari lalu—'kecelakaan' _Amortentia._

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lebih sedikit. Gadis itu mengepel Great Hall dengan giat meski fisiknya telah mengalami kelelahan tingkat tinggi. Godric meninggalkannya mengerjakan semua sendiri—sebenarnya dia-lah yang menyuruh pemuda itu pergi.

Helga memang baik, tetapi kebaikannya bisa jadi sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Kau sendirian?"

Helga menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan Salazar yang tengah bersandar di pintu Great Hall dengan kedua lengannya yang dilipat—sama seperti lengan kemejanya. Tangannya memberi gestur 'kemari' pada Helga. Helga menurutinya.

"Mana Godric?" pertanyaan itu spontan meluncur dari bibir Salazar. Helga memandangnya bosan "Sudah tidur."

"Dan kau mengerjakan semua ini?"

"... ya."

Salazar memijit-mijit keningnya. Dasar Godric—bikin masalah saja!

"Kau tahu, kadang kebaikan bisa membuatmu terluka. Jangan jadi terlalu baik, Helga." tuturnya pelan, namun serius. Helga mendengarnya dengan jelas—asal tahu aja, Helga itu gak budeg!

"Aku tahu," gumamnya, menjawab "aku tahu."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih tetap seperti itu, Bodoh?"—satu sentilan di kening menjadi hadiah teruntuk protagonis wanita kita, Helga Hufflepuff.

"Memangnya kena—" kata-kata Helga terpotong saat dia melihat betapa dekatnya Salazar dengan dirinya, diiringi wangi citrus dan lemon yang khas.

"Tidurlah," Salazar berujar "lanjutkan besok pagi. _Night_, Helga."

"_Night_, Sal."

Akhirnya seorang Helga Hufflepuff mengetahui darimana wangi citurs dan lemon tersebut. Yang dicintainya bukan Godric—melainkan Salazar.

_The one and only _Salazar Slytherin.

**[End]**

* * *

**[A/N]**

Maaf maksa ya, Chang. Ini udah berusaha sekuat imajinasi membawa saya#ciee bahasanya#plak

Feel free to leave a Review/Flame, saya terima kok ;)

(P.s maaf gaada bonus. Bingung kasih bonus apa)


End file.
